


The Heart Grew Fonder But More Miserable

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: "That'll do, pig. That'll do."





	The Heart Grew Fonder But More Miserable

Usopp thanked the lord and heavens when his plane finally landed. This flight was  _ killer  _ because his seat was uncomfortable, he was cold the entire time even though he had a black sweatshirt and jeans on, he finished all the mobile games on his phone, and it was too dark to finish anything in his sketchbook. His muscles groaned and ached when he finally stood up, but it was better than having to sit any longer. He nodded to the flight staff that said there thank you’s as he left the plane. All he needed now was a shower, dinner, and sleep, even though it was only ten o’clock at night. 

He smiled when he saw Zoro waiting for him-  _ finally,  _ a familiar face after almost a month. The older man grinned a little as their handshake turned into a quick hug. “Baggage claim’s this way. How was the trip?” 

Usopp’s eyes lit up as he followed his best friend. “It was amazing! I really learned a lot more about graphic design and getting into the business than I ever did! I even impressed a lot of the staff there and now have a few contacts. My first gig should be soon!” 

“Congratulations. I told you you’d wow everybody.” He says as they approach baggage claim. The small group of bright yellow suitcases was a dead giveaway, the older man making himself useful as he grabbed a couple which left his friend with his large carry-on and a rolling suitcase. “Car’s this way.” 

The brunette let a short sigh out through his nose. “How was everything here? No one died, right?” 

“Nope, surprisingly. Everyone’s doing fine. The only new thing that happened was Nami getting a new tattoo. Exam season is coming up so we’re all just trying to get our shit together.”

The dark green truck was a welcoming sight, which surprised Usopp that Zoro could lead him somewhere correctly. It was only something he was excited about briefly because he now had to lift all of his stuff into it, reminding him that maybe he packed a little too much. 

“Sanji doesn’t know that I’m here, right?” Usopp asks worriedly as he fastens his seatbelt after climbing into the warm vehicle. 

Zoro put the keys in the ignition. “Has  _ no  _ idea, don’t worry. I didn’t tell Luffy just to keep it  _ really  _ underwraps.” He pulled out of the parking lot, and finally on the familiar route home- where Sanji was unknowingly waiting. “Speaking of which, I’m glad you’re here. He’s been such a fucking  _ mope.  _ It’s so pathetic.”

Dark brown eyebrows raise in surprise. “Really?” 

“Yeah. He complained nonstop and looked like a sad fish the  _ entire  _ time you were gone.” Although his friend snorted, he didn’t find it all that funny. “I think he finally cracked after a week. He sat with us at dinner with his head on the table. When Luffy asked him what was wrong, all he did was groan in response. I’ve never met anyone who could become so fucking useless. He’s like a dog who misses his master.” 

Usopp found himself smiling. “...I missed him too.” 

“You would’ve been a lot less annoying to deal with.” Zoro sighs, continuing onto the highway. 

The closer they got to the apartment complex, the more giddy the brunette felt. He could only imagine the reaction he’d get, but he didn’t expect it to be big until the lawyer in training began complaining. He was glad that the program ended earlier than expected so he could surprise him like this. He almost couldn’t relax and the grin on his face didn’t budge. For some reason, his heart was pounding. 

“Ready?” Zoro asks, parking right outside the complex building’s doors. He unbuckled his seatbelt and was about to get out, but a hand on his arm stopped him. 

“You get him to answer and open the door. I wanna see if I can scare him.” 

Dark eyes looked back at him, slightly evil. “I like it.” 

The elevator ride was short, shooting the two and all the luggage up to the top floor. The familiar warmth and smell was more noticeable now, and more than welcomed. Usopp bounced on his feet a little, not noticing how his friend was quietly laughing at him. When the doors opened, Zoro when ahead, leaving the graphic designer to deal with all of his bags himself. 

Apartment 707 at the very end of the hall had the zero in the middle missing. It was still a mystery that the landlords had yet to solve, but was always the telltale sign that this was the home of Sanji and Usopp. Zoro knocked on the door a couple times, telling the only other person in the hallway to shut up once he heard footsteps approaching. It’s showtime! 

Sanji opened the door, wearing only black sweatpants and white t-shirt with a pair of black rimmed glasses on. He glared at his visitor. “Why are you bothering me so late at night?” 

“Because I have something for you.” 

The door instantly closed in response, the lock being done as well. This was probably from some kind of experience that Usopp had yet to ask about who motioned for Zoro to knock again. 

“Piss off.” Was all the sous chef had to say. 

Zoro looked pointedly at his friend, his hands tossed up slightly to signal that he gave up. Brown eyes rolled, the younger man marching up to his door with his luggage. Why can’t he ever go along with something? He knocked impatiently. 

“Sanji! Let me in!” He sounded annoyed but the grin on his face told otherwise.

It was dead quiet for a second. 

Suddenly, footsteps rushed back with a surprising amount of speed and the door was yanked open. The look on Sanji’s face still in disbelief until he looked down- 

His fiance was standing there with a smile, his hand still up to knock again. “Surprise.” 

All the blonde did was pounce, pulling his lover into a tight embrace who yelped when his feet left the ground. He frantically pressed kisses all over Usopp’s face who only fought back the assault by locking their lips together. Even though he didn’t want to, Sanji set him down to get some answers. 

“What happened? I thought you had a couple weeks left!” 

“Finished early?” The younger man shrugs, then being pulled into another kiss. 

In the meantime, Zoro thought it would be nice to move all the luggage close to the door before making his exit. He didn’t want to be here any longer and was tired enough as is. Luffy was probably already curled up in his bed waiting for him anyway. However, he stopped when he felt someone looking at him. 

When he looked up, he regretted it. 

“That’ll do, pig,” Sanji says, patting his frenemy on the shoulder. “That’ll do.” It was the only form of gratitude he could show.  

The taller man flipped him off and walked back to the elevator, waving when he heard his  _ real  _ friend say a thank you and a promise to pay him back some gas money. As the elevator doors were closing again, he heard Usopp squeak and the apartment door slamming closed. He might as well have thrown the guy in a lion’s den at this point. 

**Author's Note:**

> ...hi? I know I kinda disappeared for a while. That's because, being a creative person, my creativity and ability to do shit will vanish in one area and go to another for no reason whatsoever. I do visual art and I DID A SANUSO ART PIECE THAT I'M REALLY PROUD OF. IF YOU WANNA CHECK IT OUT, GO TO MY ART BLOG HERE: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/b1tey
> 
> (if you're too lazy to go to the link, just imagine the la la land poster with sanji and usopp who is in yellow pants kay thanks bai) 
> 
> As for the quote requests, please be patient with me. TTATT


End file.
